


I travel through space to be with you

by mysaldate



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gankutsuou's weirdly protective over Edmond, M/M, Manga Based, hinted Edmond/Albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: After Gankutsuou takes over Edmond's soul, he decides to leave. A boy of pure soul attempts to stop him but he knows better. Something tells him it wouldn't end too well if he let himself be distracted - for him and Edmond both.





	I travel through space to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom and I am unfashionably late as usual. Binged the anime and manga in just a few days and I'm so full of emotions right now that they overflow into this. Hopefully it won't be too cringy/ooc. Also I can't believe there is not yet a single fic for this ship...

There was just something about that boy. Something that gave Gankutsuou chills whenever those pure blue eyes met Edmond's, and his own through them. Of course, normally he would have no reason to fear, no reason to doubt his power, his control over his host. But with Edmond, things were different. The man clung to his humanity more than anything else. Everything was taken from him and yet, there he was, still grasping at the remainings of his feelings and sanity, holding onto even the smallest shards of them tighter than most humans Gankutsuou had ever met held onto their very life. And despite what he kept telling himself, he was becoming fond of that boy. And Gankutsuou suddenly felt the cold sting of fear stabbing deep inside the very core of his being. It wasn't selfish fear of his own life, nor was it concern over simply losing his power. Both of these things were ones that nobody could take from him. He slowly came to realize it was Edmond he had been worried for. So far, he had been always able to help him out of any situation. His body was slowly being transformed just fine and now, with even his heart finally coldening, it was only a matter of time untill he was granted immortality. If only he could keep his grasp of the man.

They lived in a fragile balance. Sharing the same body, the same mind, the same soul. Same and yet different like two sides of the same card. For most of the time, Edmond was able to keep him in check just by taking the medicine but whenever he could, Gankutsuou would slip out of the dark corner of mind he was being kept in. And he would look behind at everything the two of them had achieved together and laugh. Sometimes, Edmond would join him, bathing in joy over his recent victories or simply getting overcome by the ridiculousness of their situation. Of his own situation. His journey, his quest for revenge... indeed, how pitiful and ridiculous it all was. And yet, he would never stop pursuing his goal. Never would he turn around and give up. Never would he forgive. Gankutsuou had to admit the determination was admirable.

But it was far more than just that. It was this burning desire, this strong determination, that immediatelly made the rest of the universe wretched and poor, unworthy of attention, unworthy of anything more than a quick glance to just confirm how worthless it was. Edmond's suffering, his pain and his torture, they all shaped his soul. Like a diamond, he too had been strained and pushed and reduced to only the hardest fragments of what he used to be. And like a diamond, he came out shining brighter than anyone else. Bright enough to attract attention of Gankutsuou, the one who had been searching for one like him for a millenium. And even after he found him, Edmond's constant rejection and fight only served to further convince him he made the right choice when picking him. In Edmond's eyes, in Gankutsuou's eyes, everyone around them was either a tool they could use or a useless, pathetic lump of meat and blood, only allowed to be around because they weren't in the way of their plans.

And yet, there was now someone Edmond grew close to.

Just the fact that he let it happen, that he let Edmond create a bound with someone, was driving him crazy, forcing him to fight more and more for a complete control over Edmond's body and soul. Countless nights were spent in constant fighting with Edmond's resolve. Pain was a common companion for both of them. He even lashed out at the girl Edmond held so dear after picking her up as a slave. His revenge was nearing the end. Sooner or later, Edmond would have to do as he planned. He would have to kill the pure soul he came to care for. There wasn't any issue Gankutsuou would have with that. However, there was something distressing about the act. Only thinking about it already filled Edmond with nervosity. Trembles came to his hands, shivers to his legs, his soul would curl up in its own corner, frightened by the act before it could even be done. The more time he spent with the boy, the more obvious it became that he wouldn't be able to kill him that easily anymore. That was what frightened Gankutsuou the most. The possibility that Edmond's resolve would falter. And together with it, his own influence over the man would falter as well.

And so, just as Edmond's hands were forced to stop their useless tremble, just as his finger finally pulled the trigger, he himself was forced away, forced to back down to the very same dark corner he was used to keep Gankutsuou locked in. All that or him to not regret what he had done. Even if it turned out to be useless. Gankutsuou was once again reminded just how troublesome humans were. It was bad enough that Bertuccio gave in to sentiment. It was bad enough that he refused to kill the boy by himself. But to think that not one but two of their servants would betray them in this very crucial moment... He had to get Edmond out of here. The terrible reek of weakness, the scent of empathy polluted the air all around them. The air none of them really needed and yet, it was slowly pervading their body and messing with their head. Or with Edmond's at the very least.

Turning away, Gankutsuou attempted to escape the defiled place they had both once called home but that was essentially nothing but a way to show off their wealth and to astonish anyone who would happen to stumble upon it. It was never anything more than a tool, much like all of its residents, regardless of how fond of them Edmond grew over time. And when the boy ran after them to stop them, to pull Edmond's consciousness back to the front, there was no hesitation in Gankutsuou's actions. With the walking cane ready as ever, he struck the boy's stomach, sending him down to the ground with an agonized scream. He once more attempted to stop them, grabbing desperatelly at their legs, pants, shoes and cape. Yet, it didn't take more than another strike for him to go quiet and obediently stay down. Maybe it was his time to die there. Maybe it wasn't. It was none of Gankutsuou's concern either way.

Espada's door fell closed behind them. As soon as it did, the Count fell to his knees. The pain of Edmond fighting him back was becoming unbearable. It took him a while to be able to stand back up. He didn't feel particularly concerned about one of the servants coming after them. After all, Bertuccio was too busy tending to Baptistin's wound, Haidee was probably still yet to recover from the shock of that bastardly Mondego laying his filthy fingers on her and almost having her meet the same fate as her father. None of them were welcomed on board anymore even if they came though. As for the quiet one who helped him save Edmond after the incident with Villefort, Gankutsuou didn't particularly mind him. If he were the one to attempt to join their travel, he would maybe even consider letting him.

Only barely did they get to the cryogenic chamber and by the time they did, Edmond was trying with all of his willpower to break free from the prison of Gankutsuou's grasp. And he no longer fought with him on that matter. It was far easier to simply dissociate for the time being, giving Edmond the good sleep he so well deserved after ten years of being awake at all times. Gently laying him down in the chamber and closing the lid, he watched his now pale skin through the small circular window and couldn't help wondering just how much of the Edmond he knew had still stayed there and how much of it evaporated completely since the day he forced his contract onto him.

Clearly enough, one of the most obvious parts was Edmond's naïvete. The pure hope that his beloved one had been waiting for him the whole time, the gullible belief that what happened was just a mistake in the files, the silly trust in his childhood friend. Those were wiped out the soonest, leaving behind only bitter pain and darkness and despair. They served to drive Edmond closer to him, to bound them ever more tightly, to make it simpler to take hold of the poor man's broken soul and heart and to bring out the true ugly nature of his heart. Truely in all of universe, there was nothing more powerful than human lust for revenge, than their immense desire for vengeance, than their pitiful and laughable feeling of self-importance. And yet, in all of universe, Gankutsuou had never found anything more captivating and beautiful than Edmond's strenght with which he promised to carry out the most sinister wishes of his fragile human heart, than his helpless cries of anger, rage and pain as he suffered days and nights back in Chateau d'If.

Gankutsuou stepped back from the chamber. His legs gave way and he found himself sliding down to the floor as Espada soared all the way into space and then set on its way home. Their one and only true home. The small planet lying in the bordering area between Empire and the human-controlled space. And yet, it was a peaceful little part of universe, mostly thanks to Gankutsuou's power keeping it hidden from plain view of course. The flight would take them six months, even at the speed they were travelling at. He would most certainly miss Edmond during that time.

That thought alone drew a smirk on his face, causing him to roll all of his eyes at the same time. Just a few minutes ago, he was growing frustrated over Edmond getting attached and yet, here he was, lamenting his fate for not being able to engage in daily fights for dominance, to suffer daily splitting headaches or to question whether every single one of his actions is his own or Edmond's. He became the very same thing he hated Edmond being. But unlike the human sleeping before him, he no longer had any means of escaping the imposant and astonishing feeling slowly blossoming all the way into his very heart. At the very least, he could bind Edmond to him though. At the very least, he would never have to suffer having Edmond die. At the very least, he would never have to suffer losing him once he managed to erase all that used to be human on Edmond.

But how would that bring him any satisfaction? The very reason he chose Edmond and not any other prisoner, not any other human, not any other being of this world, was precisely because of how human, yet inhuman Edmond was. Because in his vulnerability, he was powerful and in his strenght, he was fragile. Because he was a man with the strongest will that was slowly shattering under the constant torture until it was defiled beyond repair and even then, a spark of blind hope kept him sane. Because he was a man who's body had been violated countless times by the systems of the fort and yet was strong enough to contain him and to withstand all it was being put through. Even after Gankutsuou tore that body to pieces, he was able to put them back together and they refused to part ever since. Everything about Edmond was so distinguishingly human and yet so disturbingly inhuman. He was one who had given up both life and death and yet kept yearning for both of them. Indeed the most unique and interesting creature.

So how could ridding him of what was human about him be of any good?

Gankutsuou forced himself to stand back up and leave the room. The travel would be long and he would get plenty of time to watch Edmond sleep after he had calmed his thoughts. Earth was no longer visible from any window and he doubted it would ever be again. There was nothing for them to do there. Nothing more that place could give them but pain. Much like the one currently torturing his chest. It had been a long time since he had been struck like that. As it was usually Edmond who stayed in control, in power, fighting for it with all his might, he rarely got to experience anything but the pain he himself kept causing. However, that duel carried too much meaning for him to give up to Edmond. Sparing the child's life was far too much of a risk and yet it all proved to be pointless as human foolishness once more ruined his predictions and plans.

As he reached his bedroom, he drew his pipe. Nothing graceful was in his movements while he simply threw himself down on the bed, not having a care in the world for the time being. Edmond was safe for now. And soon enough, he would be immortal just like he had planned for him to be. After that happened, he may no longer be the person he was so interested in but he wouldn't leave him to die for a reason as insignificant as that. Rather, he would cherish the new Edmond. The one he himself had created, shaped and polished to ruthless perfection.

The smoke from the pipe filled the room ever so slowly and inconspicously, creeping along the walls, rising from the floor and creating a misty haze, dressing the room in a sense of secrecy, and arcanum. Gankutsuou's eyes remained closed but he was far from sleeping. It had been more than a millenium since the last time he allowed himself that kind of luxury. For now, he reached inside his garb, travelling his fingers across his chest and drawing the sharp nails through the skin and flesh, splitting it open enough to reach inside and pull out the annoying piece of steel stuck inside his crystalic heart. He held it up, finally opening at least one pair of his eyes. It glared at him right back from the reflection on the cold metal. Yet another reminder of the stupid boldness humans called courage, bravery or even love.

He set the shard aside and turned off the lights. Darkness flooded the room but it didn't matter to him. His eyes saw right through and guided him safely to the large window opening up the view in front of him. He drew in another long inhale of smoke and held his hand up to the glass, sliding it along it longingly. Had he not had found Edmond, the whole vast space would still be his only home. Formless, purposeless, bodyless, searching far and wide for the one true vessel that could contain and satisfy him, indipendent but hollow, powerful but all alone. Not lonely and yet without anyone to keep him company.

Somewhere far into the black space in front of them, their own little planet waited patiently for their return. And from there on, there would be nothing easier than continue the never-ending adventures of piracy, theft and murders. Many ships passed by, yet nobody noticed the tiny golden planet. Many had been brought to it in the past, both by brute force and sweet words. And many would from the point of their return on. For as long as the material body of Edmond's would keep them in the world of the physical and after that for all of eternity after Edmond had joined him in his formless solitude. Nobody would be able to contain them, imprison them, not even see them, would they not so wish, the life of true freedom and unlimited power. He wondered if Edmond would enjoy a life like that.

A smirk slowly spread across his face. The pipe remained forgotten, resting at the palm of his hand while the other one roamed across the universe seen up ahead, grasping at the connected future they would soon enough share. At this point, after all, it was no longer a choice. It was an inevitable outcome of things, regardless of how much one would struggle to get away. In order to get Edmond, Gankutsuou had tricked fate. There was nothing he would let himself be tricked by to lose what he fought so hard to get. Even if Edmond himself chose to struggle, that would mean nothing anymore.

He remembered what Edmond had told himself. That it was the devil's cold merciless hand that kept him alive when he wished for death. He had always found that image kind of ridiculous. And yet, if Edmond kept fighting with him, he didn't mind becoming exactly the kind of devil Edmond kept accusing. After all, it wasn't like he had a choice from the moment Gankutsuou set his eyes on him. Ever since then, nothing Edmond had done was purely by choice anymore.

And Gankutsuou would make sure he never forgot that.


End file.
